


Faith Undone

by kanoven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, What-If, but the mission failed, everyone survived the mission, its not me thats wrong, its the world, no happy endings here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoven/pseuds/kanoven
Summary: The bound figure kneeling on the execution platform strained to lift his head. Both his eyes were covered with bandages, but he was still able to pinpoint Uchiha Obito.Lips that had been for long years hidden under a mask were now exposed, and slowly they moved to form the words:“Don’t look.”The rocks at Kannabi Bridge did not crush anyone, but the world did.





	Faith Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me, despite what I may wish, that honour (and horror) goes to Kishimoto. This fic also doesn't belong to me (dammit), it was originally written by 沙场醉魂 in chinese, and this is my translation of it - with permission, of course.

“Only your teammates are comrades of Konoha… and ours aren’t, right!” A Konoha shinobi had Uchiha Obito’s collar clutched in whitening knuckles, “You scum of shinobi! How can you so easily sacrifice my teammate for your teammate? Why… why?!”

He let Obito’s collar go, legs giving out and the man burst into tears on his knees. But Obito couldn’t even help him up, all he could do was stare at the ground, silent.

“_Don’t look._” Someonecovered his eyes. The voice was soft, soft and tired, so different from what Obito was used to.

Darkness enveloped him as the strange yet familiar voice began again, but this time it wasn’t directed at him: “Why are you cursing him, a chunin who can only follow my orders? He’s the same as you, only able to make meaningless accusations." 

“What did you say!” Obito could see again—the Konoha shinobi stumbled up from where he knelt and lunged at Kakashi, wrenching the slight figure up by the front of his shirt, “You Hatake are truly… truly the scum of Konoha!”

Kakashi’s gaze was ice: “Is that for you to decide? Sacrificing their life to protect Konoha is something all Konoha shinobi should’ve been prepared for, for you to reproach your Konoha comrades here instead of hating the enemies that killed him, seems like you also think that only your teammates are comrades, and it doesn’t matter much if ours died?”

“You… I… that’s because you couldn’t destroy Kannabi Bridge! You let those Iwa-nin receive their endless provisions! _That’s _why the village is suffering!” The Konoha shinobi flung Kakashi onto the ground, but rather than being an act of venting pain for losing a teammate, it was more from the shame of Kakashi being right 

Obito reached for the Hatake, only for Kakashi to push him away. “It’s okay.” He propped himself back up, casting a discreet glance at Obito’s hand that hasn’t ceased shaking. His own hand wanted to reach out to the other boy, but in the end, it never did.

“Go check on Rin, she’s still getting treated at the hospital for after-effects of the genjutsu from last time.” Kakashi didn’t turn around. As if talking to himself, the boy had already made a chakra infused jump up onto a wall by the street, “I need to see Minato-sensei for something, no time to waste with you.”

And he was gone, leaving behind Obito— expression cryptic, fists clenched, gaze locked on where the silver haired boy had vanished.

Kakashi knocked on the meeting room’s door, entering after a positive response and knelt in passive obedience, gaze on his own knees.

“Hatake Kakashi, do you understand the crime you have committed?” The voice above his head was aged and muffled, echoing in the room that felt so empty, as if the blinding white lighting had washed all other things away.

“Yes.” Kakashi answered.

“The critical mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge failed, the Daimyo has gone into a rage—of course, your sensei will not be unscathed, but seeing as you have offered to take all responsibility and consequences the Daimyo has pronounced, the village will be lenient to Namikaze Minato.

From today on Hatake Kakashi will be imprisoned, to be taken to Fire Country’s capital in three days’ time for execution.” The voice gave a few hoarse coughs, and a hand motioned the ANBU to take the prisoner away.

Soundless, masked agents appeared, one on either side. They pulled Kakashi up by his arms and dragged the boy forward, uncaring what he would crash into on the way. The aged voice let out a cruel chuckle as its owner’s gaze followed the receding figures. He dusted his sleeves, leaning into the chairback.

“As expected, the Hatake are…” He rubbed his chin, fingers stroking the cross shaped scar, “such effective, good tools. This time it’s two birds with one stone; let’s see how Namikaze Minato will compete with me for Hokage without shinobi to support him in the village.”

How fitting, for the Hatake father and son to die for the same cause. They’ve been invaluable in ridding his road blocks to Hokage.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Three days later, Namikaze Minato was ordered to take people on the same team as Hatake Kakashi to Fire Country’s capital, to observe the execution of Hatake Kakashi, scum of shinobi, who had made a wrong decision that brought harm upon the village and nation.

The bound figure kneeling on the execution platform strained to lift his head, both his eyes were covered with bandages, but he was still able to pinpoint Uchiha Obito. Lips that had been for long years hidden under a mask was now exposed, and slowly they moved to form the words: “_Don’t look.”_

It was too far away for Uchiha Obito to hear it, but the two tomoes already out and spinning naturally decoded the words from those lips.

Whose blood was it that nurtured these eyes? In silence, without notice, two tomoe spun, and twisted into a shape that would in time subvert the world.

The next year Nohara Rin was left to the enemy in a critical moment by a Konoha shinobi, abandoned on the battlefield. When Obito found her, her body was as cold as the ground it laid on.

He carried Rin’s corpse back to the village, tucked away the tanto he found in a house purposely burnt down, cut off Shimura Danzo’s head with a spinning Mangekyou.

Then, with Rin and bathed in blood, he left the village without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a translation from Chinese posted here WITH permission, NOT my original work!! All credit goes to the original author 沙场醉魂 from LOFTER (ps if you can read chinese their work is wonderful go read it ;) )  
Link: http://nmjgdqc.lofter.com/
> 
> Link for this specific story: http://nmjgdqc.lofter.com/post/3d5e2d_1c667c1a8
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
